Novilunio
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: ¿Por que estás conmigo...?   .SxG.


"**Novilunio"  
><strong>**Por: Lady Broken Doll.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"–<em>¿Por qué estás conmigo, si nunca me has amado?–"<br>_"_Clara y Raúl" Por Mónica Astorga.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: <strong>Naruto no es mío, sin embargo el contenido de éste fanfic me pertenece. Debido a ello, queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio total o parcial de esta obra.

**Pareja:** Uchiha Sasuke x Sabaku no Gaara / Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto.

**Advertencias:** Narración en primera persona (Pov.), Contenido homosexual implícito (Shonen Ai), Alto nivel de OoC (Personaje fuera de carácter), Prosa.

**Dedicatoria**: A ti, que eres la luz, porque un rayo depende de y no es eterno…Pero, la luz, como la sombra, siempre lo han sido… Dedicado pues, a Bluephoenix669.

**Nota de Autora:** Todo lo que no puedo decir, lo escribo; y quizá por eso, sea una persona tan cobarde…Quizá por eso, valga la pena odiarme tanto. Me disculpo de ante mano, este fanfic no va a parecer fanfic…De hecho, es totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba hacer... Es tan gracioso… regreso a mis historias tristes y sin futuros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único.<br>**"**Replica al silencio"**

_Tú_… Eres una de esas personas a las que la gente se siente atraída irremediablemente. Uno de esos seres humanos, que no puedes evitar voltear a ver en la calle, no sólo por la indiscutible belleza física; sino por un aura poderosa que te hace desear estar cerca de ellos.

_Yo_… Por el contrario, soy de aquellos que llevan la mirada baja y los hombros altos. De esos, que no importan que hagan, sentirás una pesada desconfianza, miedo, fastidio e inclusive odio.

_Tú_ y _yo,_ siempre hemos pertenecido a_ mundos diferentes, a ciudades, personas y tiempos completamente contrarios. _No obstante a ello, descubrimos en el otro, una especie de compatibilidad, de dolor y coraje similar. Nuestros vacíos, nuestro silencio y nuestra soledad, nos fusionaron de una forma abrumante. Tus deseos por continuar y mis anhelos por reivindicarme, amalgamaron nuestra combinación_. Mi amor enloquecido y tu necesidad de…_

"_Algo"_

Pero yo no buscaba enredarte en mis terrores…en mis miedos y delirios más atroces.

"_Yo… sólo he querido…"_

Pero tú… Tú, que eres mi todo… necesitas del todo… y yo, tan sólo tengo vacío.

Por eso, no te pude perseguir por el mundo, sujetarte del brazo y obligarte a mirarme; confrontarme. No fui capaz de hacerte volver a ti mismo, y por el contrario, me transformé en un incentivo para tu escape, tu desgaste y tu soledad. Porque al final, estabas ahí; corriendo de todo, luchando contra el destino que te aplasta y te lastima, desgarrándote por una causa y un coraje que se alimentaba en tus entrañas, en tu pasado y en los rastros de tu historia que a pedazos me has dejado adivinar.

Mis responsabilidades, mis propios demonios y sentimientos, me mantuvieron cautivos; aún si supe estar contigo cuando estabas solo, mi alma era lo único que lograba colarse a tu cama. _Me siento tan solo…Te necesito tanto…Y no estás aquí_. Luché porque observaras el mundo que te habían arrebatado, aquel universo que a mí también alguien me había quitado cuando…

"_Ese mundo de colores del que me hablaron alguna vez, ese al que no logré llevarte nunca"_

Y te vas… Bañado en tu instinto por sobrevivir, te escabulles lo mejor que puedes. Pero yo sé lo que haces cuando te cansas; cuando se te van las fuerzas; cuando estás solo y nadie puede darse cuenta. Es que yo lo sé, pero estás tan lejos y corres tan rápido…

_Tus manos no están conmigo…_

_No me buscas…_

_Y no es por ti…_

"_Estoy tan cansado…"_

…_Yo lo sé._

Me duele el alma… Me duele _como si algo dentro de mí, _estuviese muriendo; como si el corazón con cada latido se me fuese rompiendo en silencio; como si las lágrimas me bañaran el rostro sin darme cuenta…

"_Me siento tan herido…"_

Como si una profunda herida me perforara el pecho y no hubiese sutura que la remediara. _No me mal intérpretes_. No es amor lo que me falta por ti, no son las ganas de estar contigo, ni es el deseo de sujetarte en mis brazos y menos el sentimiento de entregarme incondicional y desmedidamente. No, nada de eso me falta…

Es la _furia_ y la _ira_. _ Es el coraje que me mantenía aferrado a vivir lo que se ha ido._

Es _mi coraje_ el que se ha marchado, y me ha dejado _repleto de vacío._

"_Me he sumergido en el abandono y la melancolía"_

Y es que no te has dado cuenta. _Pero no es tu culpa_. Estás demasiado lejos para poder observar lo mucho que han cambiado mis ojos; para descubrir que todo brillo en ellos se ha marchado y que casi siempre están enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y el exceso de llanto. _Tú no sabes que el único momento el que no parecen las pupilas de una muñeca, es cuando hablo de ti…_

No sabes ni nadie te ha dicho -_porque me lo tengo y se los tengo estrictamente prohibido- _que me he vuelto nuevamente alguien serio, que raras veces sonrío. Que luzco aún más _vulnerable en batalla_, porque estoy demasiado triste y cansado para pelear. _Tú_, no puedes ver las pesadillas que me atormentan cuando duermo… Ni el dejo de ilusión cuando despierto y _creo ciegamente que estarás a mi lado; menos aún, las lágrimas que vierto al darme cuenta que no lo estás, y que no existe posibilidad alguna de que algún día amanezca a tu lado._

"_Quiero escapar de aquí…"_

En este lugar, es donde habitan mis responsabilidades, mis obligaciones, mi pequeña y destrozada familia… Aquí estoy, donde siempre he estado, de la misma forma de siempre: siendo demasiado patético para lograr salvarte…

"_¿Acaso querrás que escape contigo… o esperas por alguien más con quien huir?"_

¿Sabes el miedo que se oculta en mis peticiones? ¿El dolor que se filtra en las cartas que tardas días en leer? A veces –_Demasiadas veces– _me encuentro frente al presentimiento terrible y devorador; la voz grave y seca de mi conciencia que me grita lo débil que soy para protegerte de mí mismo y luchar contra lo que te atraviesa. Porque no poseo el espíritu salvaje y fuerte con el que buscas acompañarte…

No soy la redención que desesperadamente buscas. No soy la hermosa luz que se escondía entre un mar de oscuridad aparente, para salvarte en el último momento...

_Yo no soy nada de eso…_

"_**Yo nunca fui, ni seré nada de eso".**_

Y aquella flama que ardía dentro de mí, se ha ido, se ha marchado porque jamás fue mía. La fuerza me dejó en la nada, sobre una esquina, olvidado y varado…Esperando a que alguien sintiese lastima por mí y me tomase en sus brazos.

Desde niño fui rechazado… _Tú, tienes que entenderlo mejor que nadie._

"_¿Entiendes mi dolor? Yo he entendido el tuyo todo este tiempo… yo me he encarnado en tu piel sin que lo sepas… ¿Has entendido mi dolor? ¿Has mirado en el abismo de mi alma? ¿O acaso, has estado demasiado ocupado culpándome, por no comprenderte lo suficiente?"_

Soy una criatura naturalmente despreciada, enloquecida. Durante tanto tiempo, _fui tan sólo una bestia_; una bestia hambrienta de dolor, de sangre, de miedo y de tragedia. Y ahora, simulando una figura humana, sigo siendo la criatura odiada de mi pueblo, la silueta mancillada de tu pasado… la memoria vaga de las suposiciones.

_Y yo lo sé…_

Me tienen a su lado por miedo…

Me tienen a su lado por poder…

_Me tienes a tu lado, para sentirte un poco más humano… y yo, ni siquiera lo soy un poco._

Habito en un sitio donde las personas buscan seguridad, donde tienen miedos fundados en los reducidos espacios de sus mentes, en esa fobia terrible de pagar todo lo que han hecho. Necesitan algo que sea peor que ellos, algo que puedan juzgar sin herirse el alma, algo que pese menos que dejar sin entierro a un perro atropellado… Algo que no sea alguien.

"_Algo, que sea yo"_

Y tú…tan ajeno a todo ello, me arrojas los pesos de tus dudas; me atacas con el filo de tu herida, con la sangre de tus labios; me sellas en silencio, lejos. Me niegas el espacio en tu mundo y me bofeteas la falta que te hago. _No voy a vivir más así, y no es que esté con vida ahora._

Te entregas al abismo: te arrojas en tu pensamiento y me apartas de ellos, me sumerges a momentos; _soy tan importante y tan poco indispensable._ Te devora la oscuridad y no necesitas de mí para salvarte. Te entregas a los brazos de las sombras y exiges que te salven…Pero yo, pero yo que soy tan sólo una sombra más del resto, no soy capaz de rescatarte…

_Soy apenas un manto oscuro…Una criatura solitaria; soy el frio y el silencio; soy el lado oscuro de la luna: __**La última**__, __**larga e interminable noche.**_

_Soy la silueta oscura de tu abismo; la que danza entre tus dedos; la que te atrapa la boca como un bocado; la que te espera absurda, eterna y estúpidamente, por si un día decides regresar con ella… _

_Fui…la sombre que te hizo buscar los rayos del sol, para que despertaras…para que murieras y renacieras finalmente; para que rencontraras la paz, la tranquilidad, la plenitud…el amor._

"_Estoy seguro de que serán felices…"_

Y habiendo tantas personas ¿Por qué un ser humano buscaría apoderarse de un objeto? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo un alguien se rebajaría a ser igual de un algo? Tú siempre supiste de mis demonios, los viste frente a tus ojos, sentiste la fuerza de mi horror…Y de pronto, lo negabas con el presente que se postraba ante tus ojos. Quizá yo nunca dejé de ser la bestia encolerizada que me poseía…

Mis manos se sienten tan ásperas y frías… es imposible sanar con ellas.

"_Pero por favor, te lo suplico, por lo más valioso que tengas: No me olvides; no olvides lo que vivimos; no olvides mi nombre; ni la forma en que te decía te amo sin que se dieran cuenta; ni los momentos en que me colaba por mente; ni la manera en que te hacia poemas que leías sin decírmelo… No te olvides, que yo siempre estaré ahí, que estoy aquí, sólo para ti, listo para cobijarte si alguna vez la luz que ilumina tus días llega a cansarte o a cansarse… _

_No olvides que estaré ahí, aunque nunca vas a darme algo del amor que no me has dado…aunque tengas a Naruto contigo y puedas amarlo… y yo –tan lejano e inservible para vivir- no te haga falta._

_Voy a ser la sombra que esté contigo; la imagen secreta que nadie conoce; la sombra cautiva en un retazo de tu alma… La que alimentará tus sueños, como tú, alguna vez le diste de comer a los míos… te verá darle –dándole- la oportunidad de latir, a un corazón que pensaste destrozado, con la sinfonía de su nombre…"_

Sasuke… El doctor dijo que jamás volveré a usar mis manos… ¿Podrías tocarlas una última vez?

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te amo.<strong>_

_**¿Y para qué te sirve "eso" a ti? **_


End file.
